Never Again
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]After being cheated on and dumped, Randy Orton thinks back to his relationship and all that went on.


**:::Disclaimer::: I don't own anyone in this story. Unfortunately enough. :- :::Note::: The song 'Never Again' is owned by Justin Timberlake. :::Characters::: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, ?**  
  
Never Again  
  
She's gone. Truth be told, she's been gone for nearly a month. But I'm not really over her yet. Believe me, I wanna be over her. I really do. But she just meant so much to me. Didn't she see that? God, why can't I get over her?  
  
_Would have given up my life for you _

_Guess it's true what they say about love - It's blind _

_Girl, you lied straight to my face _

_Looking in my eyes _

_And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life _

_And all you had to do _

_Was apologize _  
  
I still remember that day. Everything was going fine. Until I found out everything. She'd been lying to me for months. Cheating on me with one of my best friends. I just never thought they'd do that to me. Every night, she'd go out with her friends, and I'd want to go, but it'd be just a girl's thing. That was all bullshit. She just went to meet him. God, why wasn't I good enough for her? I tried so hard to be. I just wanted to please her. I thought I was doing a good job of it too. Until the day I found out.  
  
How could I have been so blind as to not see that my girlfriend and my best friend were cheating on me. They showed no remorse over it when I confronted them, either. God, I swear, that look on her face was just enough to kill me.  
  
I know that if she had just apologized to me, I would've taken her back. That's how much power she had over me. I loved her so much. I'm sure I would've given my life for her. I was so dedicated.  
  
_You didn't say you're sorry _

_I don't understand _

_You don't care that you hurt me _

_And now I'm half the man _

_That I used to be when it was you and me _

_You didn't love me enough _

_My heart may never mend _

_And you'll never get to love me, again _  
  
I feel so horrible about all of this. I never thought a woman could hurt me like this. I'm not supposed to be weak enough to let a woman hurt me. I know that I could have just about any woman I want, but I don't want them. I want her. I need her. But I can't have her. She always was the more difficult one. I think that was what I liked about her. Ever since that first night in the club. Playing hard to get just seemed to be her game. And I loved it. I fell for it instantly. She knew it too.  
  
God, why am I torturing myself like this? I could be out with the guys if I wanted to be. Hell, I could be out fucking some girl. But I'm not. I'm sitting in my hotel room looking at a picture of her. God, she's so gorgeous. The beautiful long blonde hair, the brown eyes, the perfect body. I just wish I could touch that body again. But I can't.  
  
The saddest part is that if I hadn't been so damn blind all along, I would've caught on to her game. I would've noticed how bad she was playing me. I'm sure everyone else noticed. And they just enjoyed watching the player known as Randy Orton get played himself.  
  
Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve everything she did to me. I mean, before her, I'd tried to get with just about every Diva in the company. Even the ones with boyfriends. I'm just scum.  
  
Ugh, I can't be blaming this on myself, can I? She's the one who was sneaking around behind my back for at least three months. She would go out with him, fuck around, and then come back and climb in bed with me. And I would take her into my arms, kissing her lovingly. She would take all my love, too. She would suck it all up. It must've felt good to be her for those couple months. She got love from two different people around the clock. I'm not quite sure he's in love with her, though. Definitely not like I was. I would've given her everything and anything she ever wanted. I was even considering marriage, and that was never something I thought of. That was all for her.  
  
She threw it all away, though. I wish I could just forget this all and move on. I would go party with Evolution, but he'll be there, and if I see him, I just might have to punch his face in. I thought he was my friend. But Dave Batista is no one's friend. I knew he was a ruthless son of a bitch, but I thought friendships meant something to him. I guess not.  
  
I still have her phone number saved into my cell phonebook. I want to call her. Even if it's just to hear her voice one last time. It was always such a sweet voice. Like an angel. The way she said my name nearly made me melt.  
  
Damnit! I need to get her out of my mind. I need something - anything - to get her out. Maybe I really should go out. I'll call John, I think he's in town. We can go party and pick up some girls. They'll get my mind off of her, right? No, of course they won't. Because they're not her.  
  
_Sadness has me at the end of the line _

_Helpless watched you break this heart of mine _

_And loneliness only wants you back here with me   
_  
I'm too good for her. I'm better than her and lying ways. She's nothing more than a whore. But then why can't I get her out of my thoughts? Why won't she go away? My God, it's going to kill me. I just want all these feelings to be over. Oh God, I think I sound suicidal. Is this what's she done to me? Made me feel suicidal? I never ever thought a woman could control me in this way.  
  
I swear, though, if she'd looked at me in that sweet way, with the puppy dog look on her face, and just told me she was sorry, I would've melted into her arms. Hell, I would've apologized to her for getting so angry when I heard she was cheating.  
  
God, I'm so lonely. I just want someone to hold in my arms. I want someone to tell me how much they love me. She did that for me. But, she never meant any of it. Or maybe she did? I won't ever know now.  
  
_Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me _

_And all you had to do _

_Was apologize, and mean it _

_But you didn't say you're sorry _

_I don't understand _

_You don't care that you hurt me _

_And now I'm half the man _

_That I used to be when it was you and me _

_You didn't love me enough _

_My heart may never mend _

_And you'll never get to love me _  
  
Whatever. I think I'm done. I just wanna be over her once and for all. I loved her, I gave her everything I had, and she just stomped on my heart and laughed in my face. Fuck her.  
  
Damnit, just as I'm about to lie down, there's a knock on the door. Who the hell would be bothering me? After all that's happened, I'm just a big joke. I'm the idiot who was played at his own game.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Uh... hey, Randy," Oh God, her voice. Am I hearing things? "I just stopped by because I wanted to see if we could talk for a minute." No, no we can't talk. There's no way we can talk. Then why the fuck can't I tell her this? Why am I letting her in?  
  
"What do you want?" Oh yeah, real nice.  
  
"I, uhm... I want to apologize for all I've done to you. I was so horrible about it, and you didn't deserve that. But I just wanted you to know that I still love you, and I'm incredibly sorry."  
  
Now she apologizes? Right after I've totally decided to give up on her? Damnit. She sounds so sweet and sincere. I don't know what to do. "Where's Dave?"  
  
"Oh, Dave," She squirms. "We aren't together anymore.  
  
They've only been together for a month. What the hell? "So, now you apologize? After you two have split up?"  
  
Oh God, the look in her eyes. The pouting look. She's sorry, she really is. I want so badly to forgive her. And maybe it's what's best. After all, people make mistakes, right? Mistakes this big?  
  
"Randy, forgive me, please? Baby, you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"Dave was just there at the wrong place, wrong time. I never meant to do anything with him or hurt you. I swear I loved you - I still do love you. Randy, please."  
  
_It's like hell I could go back in time _

_Maybe then I could see how _

_Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try _

_But it's too late, it's over now   
_  
"No," Where is this coming from? Five minutes ago, I would've died to have her back. "You purposely tried to hurt me by sleeping with Dave. You knew he was my best friend, and you knew how much I loved the two of you. I would've given my fucking life for you, and you just spit on that. This is all your fault."  
  
The shocked look on her face told me that she had expected me to welcome her back with open arms. I guess I shocked her.  
  
"This is what you get. You can't just go around breaking people's hearts. Goodbye, Stacy," And with that, Stacy Keibler was out of my life.  
  
_You didn't say you're sorry _

_I don't understand _

_You don't care that you hurt me _

_And now I'm half the man _

_That I used to be when it was you and me _

_You didn't love me enough _

_My heart may never mend _

_And you'll never get to love me, again _

**Alright, I'm definitely one to come up with the random songfics and one-shots late at night. Just let me know what you all thought of this, because I'm crazy in love with the song, and I just really wanted to try it out as a fic. Thanks! -Nicole-**


End file.
